jangan gantungin dong
by The Darkness Queen
Summary: Yukimura dan Masamune adalah Sahabat, tapi menurut teman-teman mereka Persahabatan mereka telah melampaui batas, akankah ada keajaiban diantara mereka? (ngak bisa buat Sumary) Pair : DateSana


Perkelalkan saya salah satu dari The Darknees Queens, My Name is Xavine_Dragon, ini adalah karya pertama ane jadi kalau ada penulisan yang salah atau kurang memuaskan tolong di maafkan, dan mohon bantuannya kedepannya.

Author : Xavine_Dragon

Tittle : Jangan Gantungin, Dong!

Cast : [Main Cast D. Masamune x Fem S. Yukimura] [karakter dan pair yang lain Cuma numpang Eksis..]

Genre : Romance &amp; Friendship.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA bukan punya saya tapi punya Capcom (kalau punya saya yukimura pasti jadi kacau semua).

Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read...

Tittle : Jangan Gantungin, Dong!

Pagi yang indah di apartemen Yukimura dan Sasuke, Yukimura anak perempuan keluarga ini sedang sibuk di dapur, untuk mebuatkan bento untuk sahabat tercintanya the Dokuganryuu, Date Masamune.

"Yosh, selesai..." ucap Yukimura

"Yuki..., kau sudah selesai atau belum, kasihan Masamune sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"sudah..., aku segera berangkat Sasuke-neechan". Yukimura segera pergi setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke-neechan, aku berangkat dulu ya"

"iya..."ucap Sasuke

Sementara itu seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan, berkulit putih dan berseragam BASARA ACADEMY, tengah bersandar di luar mobil Laborgini Dark Blue miliknya di depan rumah Yukimura. Pemuda itu adalah Dokuganryuu Date Masamune. Lama menunggu wajahnya yang tadinya datar berubah senang kala Yukimura muncul.

"aku hampir menjadi lumutan, hanya karena mununggumu Yuki" ucap orang itu

"maaf, Masamune-dono aku tadi membuat bento untuk makan siang mu"

Masamune jadi salting (salah tingkah) mendengar ucapan Yukimura [Author : Masamune salting... oh Kawaii # FG Masamune mimisan]

"ya.., sudah ayo masuk kita sudah hampir telat"ajak Masamune.

Mereka segera pergi dari sana, butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai di sekolah mereka, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Masamune dan Yukimura segera menuju ke kelas Yukimura yaitu kelas 2-2.

"pagi, Yuki-chan..." sapa seorang cewek berambut coklat lurus, yang sangat meyukai warna hijau itu.

"pagi, Motonari-chan..."ucap Yukimura

"Yuki, aku ke kelas dulu ya, Have Nice Day..."ucap Masamune.

Masamune pergi dengan melambaikan tangannya, Yukimura dan Motonari masuk ke kelas mereka, pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini adalah Bahasa inggris yang di pandu oleh Kensin-sensei.

"okey, everyone please open your book page 34"

"yes, sir..."

Sekarang waktunya makan siang, Yukimura dan Motonari pergi ke rooftop untuk makan siang, tentu mereka tidak sendirian tapi di rooftop Masamune dan Motochika (pacar Motonari) sudahn menunggu.

"wah, bento buatanmu bentuknya lucu Yuki-chan"ucap Motonari

"arigatou, bento buatanmu juga cantik Motonari-chan"ucap Yukimura

"tapi bento yang paling enak tentu buatan marmut hijauku ini"ucap Motochika

"kau ini, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku marmut hijau"

"kamukan lucu kayak marmut"

"sudahlah kalian berdua, selalu saja bertengkar ,kalian ini beneran pacaran atau ngak sih" Masamune angkat bicara.

"DARIPADA LOE YANG CUMA BISA NGANTUNGIN CEWEK, DASAR PLAYBOY CAP TIKUS LOE"ucap Couple Moto barengan.[Author : caps locknya hikss... #ditendangkarenagakjelas].

"sudah kok jadi malah bertengkar gini sih, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"ucap Yukimura.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»Skip Time«««««««««««««««««

Sepulang sekolah Masamune mengantar Yukimura pulang, Masamune kemudian langsung kembali ke Sekolah untuk latihan basket bersama teman-temannya.

"ayyo maju keiji" ucap Motochika

"oke, ayo serang... Masamune tangkap" ucap Keiji, tapi Masamune ngak ngerespon hanya termenung saja, Keiji segera menghampirinya.

"kau kenapa, Masamune?"tanya Keiji

"aku baik-baik aja kok" jawab Masamune

"kalau kurang sehat, lebih baik pulang saja" ucap Ieyasu

"I'm fine, thanks.."ucap Masamune

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihan, tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam, mereka mengahiri latihannya dan membersihkan diri di ruang klub basket.

"hei... kalian, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bareng" ucap Motonari selaku manejer klub basket.

"boleh, juga kita sudah lama ngak makan malam bareng kan, ide bagus Motonari-chan" ucap Keiji dengan semyum maut yang membuat kaum hawa meleleh [Reader : Lebay luh thor, Author : Biarin... #Authorditendangkebulan].

"Keiji, kau lakukan senyuman itu lagi ke My Darling I Will Kill you" ucap Motochika

"Dasar tukang cemburu..." ucap Keiji

"sudahlah kalian, itu ide yang bagus Motonari aku ikut deh" ucap Ieyasu

"bagaimana menurutmu Masamune-san" ucap Mitsunari

Masamune menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan, mereka segera menuju Cafe yang sering mereka jadikan tempat nongkrong, butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk sampai ke Cafe melih kursi di pojok dekat jendela. Tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"selamat malam tuan – tuan dan nona, anda ingin memesan apa?" ucap Pelayan

"bistik sapi 5 dan 1 spageti dan 6 avocado Juice, itu saja terimakasih"ucap Motonari

"baik pesanan akan segera kami antarkan, saya permisi"ucap Pelayan, setelah pelayan pergi mereka sibuk sendiri akhirnya Keiji memecah kehenhingan.

"hei, Motochika..."paggil Keiji

"hmmm?"

"aku sedikit kwatir dengan temanmu yang satu itu"nunjuk Masamune

"kau benar dari tadi sikapnya aneh"ucap Ieyasu, yang ikut menimpali

"jangan jangan dia tersinggung, sama perkataan kita tadi siang Motonari" ucap motochika

FLASHBACK ON

"wah, bento buatanmu bentuknya lucu Yuki-chan"ucap Motonari

"arigatou, bento buatanmu juga cantik Motonari-chan"ucap Yukimura

"tapi bento yang paling enak tentu buatan marmut hijauku ini"ucap Motochika

"kau ini, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku marmut hijau"

"kamukan lucu kayak marmut"

"sudahlah kalian berdua, selalu saja bertengkar ,kalian ini beneran pacaran atau ngak sih" Masamune angkat bicara.

"DARIPADA LOE YANG CUMA BISA NGANTUNGIN CEWEK, DASAR PLAYBOY CAP TIKUS LOE"ucap Couple Moto barengan.

"sudah kok jadi malah bertengkar gini sih, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"ucap Yukimura

FLASHBACK OFF

"mungkin aja,beb. Masamune kan tipe orang gampang tersinggung" ucap Motonari

"hei, Masamune kau itu kenapa? Dari tadi melamun trus, buat orang- orang di sana cemas saja" ucap Mitsunari yang langsung menanyai objek yang tengah dibicarakan Keiiji dkk.

"I fine, Don't worry" ucap Masamune

"lihat dari tadi Cuma bilang begitu saja..."bisik Keiiji

"tadi aku sempat tanya Yukimura, sebenarnya hubungannya dan Masamune itu bagaimana sih"ucap Motonari

FLASHBACK ON

Yukimura dan Motonari sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kensin-sensei yang ternyata sedang sibuk dan meninggalkan tugas yang bisa dibilang ngak sedikit, tapi bagi Mereka hal itu adalah tugas yang biasa saja.

"psstt, Yuki...Yuki" pangil Motonari

"iya ada apa?"ucap Yukimura

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi jangan marah ya"

"tanyakan saja aku tidak akan marah" ucap Yukimura sambil meletakkan alat tulisnya

"Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Masamune-kun itu bagaimana sih?"

"kami hanya teman kok Motonari-chan"

"tapi, kalau teman biasa tidak mungkin dijemput dan diantar pulang setiap hari Yuki"

"sebenarnya aku juga tak tau, dengan perasaanku aku merasa nyaman berasa di dekat Masamune-kun dan tidak mau berjauhan dengannya, dia teman yang berharga bagiku"

"Yuki, apa kamu berdebar-debar berdekatan dengan dia?"

"sebenarnya iya sih Motonari-chan"ucap Yukimura dengan muka memerah.

"itulah yang dinamakan cinta Yuki-chan"

"mungkin..."

FLASHBACK OFF

"parah!, Masamune benar-benar deh!"ucap Keiiji

"kenapa Keiiji?"ucap Masamune

"Lo itu gimana sih, Cuma memberi harapan palsu pada Yukimura"ucap Keiiji dkk

"ngak perlu teriak juga kan Guys"ucap Masamune, tibatiba Pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan mereka.

"maaf, tuan nona ini pesanan anda , selamat menikmati" Pelayan pun mohon diri dan meninggalkan mereka.

"jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya pada Yukimura?"tanya Motochika

"aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya"ucap Masamune

"mau dibantu ngak Masamune?"ucap Ieyasu

"of course, jika itu tidak mengganggu kalian"

"oke, ayo buat Yuki-chan bertekuk lutut"ucap Motonari

"oke, ada yang punya rencana?"ucap Motochika

"serahkan pada ku, jadi begini rencannya , pertama- tama psssssttttttt..."ucap Keiiji

Kesokan harinya Masamune tidak menjemput Yuki mura seperti biasanya, jadilah Yukimura berangkat sendiri naik Bus, setelah menaiki Bus selama 10 menit Yukimura sampai di Sekolah dan segera menuju kelas, karena sekarang pelajaran pertama adalah Olahraga sekarang Yukimura memakai baju Olahraga.

"kamu makin imut kalau pakai baju Olah raga, Yuki-chan"ucap Motonari

"arigatou, Motonari-chan..."ucap Yukimura

Pelajaran Olahraga kelas 2-2 berbarengan dengan kelas 2-1 yaitu kelas Masamune dkk, hari ini materi yang diberikan guru olahraga alias Takeda-sensei adalah bulutangkis, Takeda-sensei pun memutuskan melakukan pertandingan antara kedua kelas itu perwakilan dari kelas 2-2 adalah Yukimura dan Masamune mewakili kelas 2-1. Tentu itu bukan kebelulan tapi memang bagian dari rencana Keiiji dkk dengan meberi tau Takeda-Sensei tentang rencana mereka dan tak disangka Takeda-sensei menyetujuinya. Sekarang Yukimura dan Masamune tengah bertanding, saat pertandingan akan berakhir Takeda-sensei tiba-tiba minta break.

"berhenti, silahkan minum dulu" ucap Takeda-sensei

"baik..."ucap kedunnya, Keiiji mendekati Masamune.

"ayo Dokuganryuu, sekarang saatnya..." ucap Keiiji

"okey..." setelah mendapatkan cukup percaya diri Masamunepun Menghampiri Yukimura dan membawanya ke tengah lapangan dan berjongkok didepan Yukimura. Semua orang disana menantikan akan ada apa hingga...

"Dokuganryuu, tangkap" ucap Motochika sambil melemparkan sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"thanks..., Motochika" ucap Masamune, setelah menangkap buket bunga itu Masamune menyodorkannya ke Angel

"ada apa, Masmune-kun?" ucap Angel dengan muka memerah menahan malu. Masamune tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yukimura tapi justu...

"Yuki, I LOVE YOU , WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" ucap Masamune, Yukimura terkejut entah tau maksutnya atau tidak. Tapi kemudian ia berkata.

"sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, Masamune-kun. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu kok Masamune-kun" ucap Yukimura seraya berjongkok supaya ia sejajar dengan Masamune. Dan merekapun akhirnya berpelukan.

"thanks , Yuki-chan"ucap Masamune. Seketika lapangan itu ramai dengan ucapan selamat untuk pasangan baru ini dan ada pula yang terharu melihatnya.

"Dokuganryuu, ntar Pjnya ya?" ucap Ieyasu

"Okey..." Ucap Masamune dengan mengacungkan tangannya, mereka pun kembali kekelas dengan perasaan senang.

FIN

Sory kalau kurang bagus, ini adalah fanfic pertamaku

Review Please...!.


End file.
